


Supernatural/TO One-Shots series

by Lucipurr02



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Summary: Series of one-shots of Supernatural and The Originals.





	1. Lucifer/Reader pt.1

_In your head/pt.1_

 

You were (Y/n) Winchester, sister of Dean and Sam Winchester, and obviously you were a hunter too.

Though you were young, you spent your whole life hunting witches, warewolves, vampires and demons. But you would never imagine what would have happened that night. That damn night. The night your whole life changed.

Obviously, you were with your two brothers on their Chevrolet Impala, down Colorado's roads, looking for a hostile spirit who possessed more than just an old lady and a young kid.

After a few hours of going around Denver, they finally found it. A spooky, wooden, abandoned, house, that made a shiver coming down your spine, although it was the end of August.

"That's it" Dean stated, looking at Sam, who tilted his head in your direction.

You nodded at him and opened the car's door, walking slowly toward the house "Dean, Sam, I'm uncomfortable here" you said, but they ignored you.

Dean opened the door and lighted his torch up. You didn't know what to fo, it was like someone was spying you.

"What do we have here~" you heard a deep voice in your mind, buy you ignored it, keeping your steps light and slow "aw, don't ignore me, pet~"

"Have you heard it?" You asked, thinking that it was just the wind (as if the wind talks) "who was talking?"

"No one, cookie" Dean told you "what have you heard"

"Nevermind" you said, getting up the stairs. 

But then all of your suspects became concrete. You heard a big, rough and cold hand touching your shoulder "FUCK!" You yelled, shooting a bullet behind you.

"WHAT THE FUCK, (Y/n)!" Dean cursed, shocked by the unexpected shot (that almost hit his foot) "are you out of your GODDAMN MIND?!"

"Calm down, Dean, she is clearly shocked, don't you see?"

"I don't fucking care, Sam. She almost shot me!"

"(Y/n), can you please return to the car? We will finish this case. You're too stressed to continue"

You nodded and walked fastly to the Impala, closing yourself in it.

Sitting in the backseat, you sighed and thought about what just happened. You were too sure someone was there.

Then you heard him ahain "it's hard when they don't believe you, ugh?" 

But this time he wasn't just a voice, he was sat beside you, with a hand on your shoulder.

That man freaked the shit out of you. You yelled like you had never done before.

He blocked you by closing up your mouth with his hand. The same callous hand you felt on your shoulder "don't shout, pet"

"Wh th f a yo" you mumbled on his hand, and he smiled at you.

He finally removed your hand from your mouth, and you took a deep breath, trying to get far from him "don't worry, pet, I'm no harm"

"Who are you?"

"If I say Lucifer, who do you recall?"

"No, you're not" he said, in disbelief.

"Who else can vanish in the shadow and speak in your head?" he asked smiling, laying his hand on your arm, tracing small circles with your hair "I am rather charming, don't you think?"

Well, he wasn't horrible like they always taught you, in the contrary, he was a rather handsome man. But thinking that he was Satan's best child made you blood turn cold.

"You fucking creep" you muttered, trying to open the car's door. Obviously you couldn't.

"How dare you? You have no idea of who I am"

"I face demons since I was young, and an archangel with Daddy issues won't be enough to scare me!" You said, oushinp him away with your hand.

He smirked and said "you're so self-assured. I like it"

Then, I noticed that Sam and Dean were returning to the car, so Lucifer said "don't you think you got rid of me... Pet" he whispered before disappearing.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" Sam asked, opening the car's door "you've been here for three hours now"

"T-three hours?"

 

 

 


	2. Lucifer/Reader pt.2

_In your head/pt.2_

 

You always spent your life chasing demons, thinking that they were repulsive and horrible creatures, but you would have never thought that you would end up dating one... Lucifer, as the situation wasn't awkward enough!

It was December, Christmas Eve exactly, and you had planned to go out for dinner with Satan himself, but you felt horribly sick, and had to stay home, puking in the toilet while your brother went out for a hunt. Yup, justice couldn't rest.

From the void, Lucifer appeared in your room, laying on your bed and turning up the television "what a fine night, pet"

You tilted you head to the bed and saw Lucifer watching the television "Luci, why have you come here?"

"How could I leave my little (Y/n) alone? What's the use of being sat on my throne in hell why she was oukinp her soul out?"

"Thought you stole my soul the first time we met" you said brushing you teeth, than you flushed the toilet and walked to him, laying next to him on the bed.

"It doesn't work like in the movies. You can't soul something you don't have. No one has a soul"

"Well, at least I know that someone who I trust has my soul" would muttered.

He looked at me with his icy blue blue eyes and tilted his head to yours, pulling you in a deep kiss. 

He hovered over you and you moaned a little as he moved his his mouth on your soft spot on your neck, pinning your hands over your head "oh, my little human" he muttered while you were moaning his name.

You were a virgin and he realized as soon as he touched your (h/c) south "you are..."

"Yes..."

"Just tell me when, and I will stop"

"I don't want you to stop"

He started rubbing his crotch on you and slowly took your pants off, leaving you in your underwear and your bra "so beautiful" he muttered, tearing your bra apart and sucking on your breasts like a baby.

He grabbed you by your waist and gently turned you, keeping rubbing his crotch on your ass "Lucifer" you gasped, almost breathless by the fluster "I need you"

"We can stop if you want"

"No, please, don't"

He unzipped his pants and threw them apart, focusing on your body. He turned you and rubbed your clit to relax you. You felt a little strange as soon as he teased you with the tip, but when he pulled himself inside of you, you felt like he was setting you on fire.

In each thrust you felt like you were softening, and spread your legs as you felt the pleasure rising.

He knew that it would hurt you, but you were so tight that you almost made him cum inside of you, feeling you clenching around him as you came.

He fastly pulled himself out and jerked his cock off on your belly.

He laid on the bed, and you went into the bathroom to have a shower and when you returned to your room you found him asleep on his abdomen.

You got into the bed and kissed one of his cheeks, whispering "I love you".

When you were almost falling asleep, you felt a heavy arm around your waist "I love you too"


End file.
